The Hyuga Twins: Our Promise
by shy hinata girl
Summary: Hinata and Hinari hyuga, ran away from their village and are now living in Konoha Leaf, but then their ex'es Kenji and Hikaru return and now where no where to run. Hinari and Hinata must learn to adjust with their new life with the person who caused them tremendous harm. Slight Lime scenes..not to Limey though.
1. Adjusting to you, Hikaru-sama

**The Hyuga Twins: Our Promise**

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: You guys already know the deal...Naruto does not belong to me. **

**NOTE: This is the second part of the story: The Hyuga twins of Konoha Leaf, this part of the stories goes about Hinari and Hinata's lives with their fiance's living now in Konoha. There's going to be slight limes in this part of the series. (My first attempt at Lime...how embaressing...(^/~/^)**

**And on to the new story! (I apologize for any Grammer errors)**

**Chapter 1: Adjusting to you**

**xoxoxo**

On one Saturday morning Hinata carried two bags of groceries as she made her way towards her and Hikaru's place. Hikaru had told Hinata to move-in with her, she felt bad leaving Sakura and Tobi, who cried as she left. "I h-have t-to hurry t-to H-H-Hikaru-sama..." Hinata mummurs to herself.

Hinata then walks into the apartment as she places the bags in the kitchen. "I-I'm b-back..." she calls out slowly. As she takes out the supplies out of the bag, she feels two arms wrapp themselves around her waist.."I missed you..." she could hear Hikaru's voice whisper to her in her ear.

Hinata knew that she had to answer, this morning Hikaru had hit her for not greeting him 'Good Morning' . "I-I missed you t-too.." Hinata said as she forced out her semingly real but fake smile. Hikaru turned her around as he kissed her on her lips, Hinata tried her best and kissed him back. Hikaru pulled away after awhile as he sat on the chair.

"So what're having for dinner today?" He asked. Hinata looked around at her choices. "Ano...what w-would y-you like t-t-to have...?" she asked. Hikaru sighed as stands up and hold the delicate girl in his arms. "Let's not worry about that right now, I've been alone almost all day. Your suppose to entertain me because that's the woman's job."

Hinata looked at Hikaru and with no emotion simply nodded as he for the second time kissess Hinata more forecefully then the first. Hinata kissess back without any emotion as she feels Hikaru's tounge asking for entrance she opens and allows entrance as he starts to turn her body around and starts making their way towards the bed.

_'I hate this...I really hate it.'_ Hinata thinks as her back is now on the bed and Hikaru is continuing to kiss her. Hikaru now breaks off and starts to kiss lightly Hinata's neck and takes his hand and starts to lightly massage her breast. _'I don't want to do this...I don't want this...I need, I-I need..'_

"Na...ru..to.." Hinata quietly whispers, and automatically covers her mouth but her words did not go unheard to Hikaru as he pulled away and glared at her. "What the hell did you just say...?" he asked.

"I-I said n-noth-" Hinata started but was silenced with a slap in the face. "You dare say that lousy name in my presence!?" He takes his both hands and grabs Hinata's neck and starts to choke her. "So you did have something with that Blondy did you?" He asked.

"N-No...H-H...ikaru...s-sa...ma.." Hinata choked out as she started to gasp for air. Hikaru let go of Hinata's neck and slaps her once more and startes to take off his belt. "Let see if that guy will still be in your thoughts after this.." Hinata knew what was going to happen now, she knew it exactly.

Tears were soaking the bed as Hinata was now in great fear..she wished that she would just die, or wish that Hikaru would end her misery and kill her now but he didn't and he never does. Suddenly she's pushed back onto the bed and she's staring into brown lustful eyes. "Hinata, I know that sometimes I do things that may cause you to cheat but, I really love you, I do, your my life and all I want is to make you happy. In a few months we're going to be married and I want to make sure that you still love me as well."

Hinata was silent as she managed out a soft smile _'I have to play along, I have to be the Hinata he wants me to be, the Hinata that existed before I became friends with Naruto-kun and the others...' _

"I l-love you H-Hikaru-sama..." Hinata tells him as Hikaru quickly kissess her and dinner that day is forgotten.

**Now the chapters may be shorter then they originally were and that's because I'm sorta running out of idea's to put in a chapter.**

**So leave me your opinions and see you all next time!**

**Bye!**


	2. Obeying you, Kenji

**The Hyuga Twins: Our Promise**

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: You guys already know the deal...Naruto does not belong to me. **

**NOTE: This is the second part of the story: The Hyuga twins of Konoha Leaf, this part of the stories goes about Hinari and Hinata's lives with their fiance's living now in Konoha. There's going to be slight limes in the part. (My first attempt at Lime...how embaressing...)**

**And on to the new story!**

**Chapter 2: Commiting to you**

**xoxoxo**

Hinari Hyuga, is known to be a very independent girl who will stand up for herself and those she cares about. But that's not the case...when Kenji's around.

"Hina-hime, get dressed..." Kenji tells Hinari who is doing the dishes in their apartment. "How come?" Hinari asked as she placed the washed dishes in the dish holder. "Because I want to walk around the village." Kenji reapeated.

_'Yea right, probably wanting to find new girls to flirt with..'_ Hinari thought angrily as walked passed Kenji and walked towards the living room and started to pick up small trash in the room. "You can go yourself can you, your just going to find girls to flirt with..." Hinari said as she threw the small trash away.

Suddenly a hand grabbed hold of her hand, she sighed in her head. "Are you questioning my athority, Hinari..." Hinari looked at Kenji to see his eyes in anger. "I'm not questioning your autority Kenji, i'm just stating my opin-" Hinari found her back pushed HARD agaisnt the wall that caused a photograph to fall to the floor and the glass to break.

"You have no damn opinion!, WOMEN LIKE YOU HAVE NO SAY IN A RELATIONSHIP YOU JUST SHUT UP, LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY, OBEY MY RULES, AND DO WHATEVER I TELL YOU DO!" Hinari remained quiet as she looked at her fiance_...'It's all it isn't it?, No matter what I do, Kenji is going to control me like before...And I have to allow that.'_

Hinari nodded "Your right...I apologize" Hinari states as she gazes to the left, but a finger moved her face as too she was staring into Kenji's eyes. " Ugh Babe, you know I hate fighting with you..." he caressess Hinari's cheek "I do this because I want to protect you, there some guys out there who will take advantage of a fine girl like you and I'm helping you so that you know how to protect your self from guys like that.."

Hinari nodds "I know." she says, Kenji smirks as he leans in and captures Hinari's lips and pressess his body close to hers. _'Kenji's kiss has no feeling to me, Kiba-kun's kiss contained love and passion and care, while now Kenji's kiss is only hunger and lust. He said he wants to protect me from bad guys...how ironic huh?' _she thought.

After a few minutes Hikaru pulled away and he grinned "Now, are you going to go and get dressed?" he asked. Hinari with no facial emotion nodded orderedly. "Hai, Kenji.."

**As usual, your opinions matter. And I will see you all in Chapter 3 of 'The Hyuga Twins: Our Promise!**

**See you all soon!**


	3. And life goes on

**The Hyuga Twins: Our Promise**

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: You guys already know the deal...Naruto does not belong to me.**

**NOTE: This is the second part of the story: The Hyuga twins of Konoha Leaf, this part of the stories goes about Hinari and Hinata's lives with their fiance's living now in Konoha. There's going to be slight limes in this part of the series. (My first attempt at Lime...how embaressing...(^/~/^)**

**And on to the new story! (I apologize for any Grammer errors  
**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 3: **And life goes on...

The sound of the alarm continues to sound...and Naruto slams on it HARD as he sits on his bed. "Damn...I really don't want to go to school. But I guess I don't have a choice." he tells himself as he stands up and heads to the bathroom.

Normally he would try to make sure his hair 'looked' comb but at this moment he didn't really care. _'Why bother combing my hair if she won't be noticing it anymore_...' thought the crabby teen as he brushes his teeth and then heads back to his room.

Just as he's putting his shirt on he can't help but look at a picture ontop of his dresser, a picture that brought a smile to his face..he walked up and brought it closer towards him. "It's funny how you always make me smile even in pictures..." he says warmly yet saddly. The picture he was holding was of one when he and Hinata went on their first date, he had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

While Hinata had a bright smile on her lips along with a small blush, and she had her arms hold his which was still wrapped around hers. "Hinata...why did you have to leave me? Was i really that immature for you? Or did you do it to protect me?" Naruto asked himself as he put the picture down and made his way downstairs.

*****(Moments Later)*****

Kenji and Hinari walked hand-in-hand into the classroom, the kids continued to whisper about the 'noticeable' unhappy couple. Kenji then leaned into Hinari's ear. "You better not look at any other guys..." he whispers in her ear, Hinari nodds. "Yes Kenji..." she says softly. He lets go of her hand as he sits down in his chair and Hinari sits next to him.

Upfront of them diagnally sat Tenten and Ino who looked at each other then at their friend. They then got up and walked up to them. "Uh, good morning Hinari-chan." they tell their friend, Hinari looks at them and smiles at them. "Good morning, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan."

Kenji then smirked as he stood up and grabbed Ino and Tenten by the hand. "Ino and Tenten huh? I must say you two are the most preetiest girls that I have ever met in my life..." and as he's about to kiss their hands, two forces remove them he looks up to see Sai and Neji glaring at him. Kenji smirks at Neji.

"Wow Neji, I didn't know that you'd settle for a regular rather then a rich women, heh you clearly have no taste.." Neji glares at him more. "What'd you say..." Tenten puts a hand on his chest. "That's enough Neji-kun, he's not worth it..." Tenten states as Sai leaves taking Ino with him and Tenten and Neji look at Hinari one last time, until she smiles at them.

"I apologize, please don't be angry...you guys can go and sit back down." she tells them honestly. Neji and Tenten then nodd and go to their seats. Hinari continues to watch them until she can now only see their backs, unknown to her of the pair of angry eyes that were glaring at Kenji.

Kiba who was now sitting behind them diagnally had been watching the entire scene._ 'That guys a mutt, how dare he flirt with Ino and Tenten infront of her, it's as if Hinari doesn't matter to him...' _he then looks at Hinari and his anger starts to fade. '_Hinari...why does it kill me so much to see you this way, after all you broke up with me. I should be angry but yet I can never bring myself to hate you...I wish I had you back in my arms..'_

At that time Naruto walked in, he barley greeted his friends he just walked straight to his seat (next to Kiba) and sat down. Kiba looked at him.  
"Feel crappy to huh?" he asked. Naruto nodded as he looked at the board. "Like hell..." Naruto had also noticed that Hinata wasn't in the classroom apart of him was worried about her. _'She's probably with HIM...I shouldn't have to worry about her.' _

Even though Naruto has told himself that ever since Hikaru arrived he can't help but worry about his Hinata every day, he knows that his feelings for her had never changed...there still there and it's killing him not being able to show them to her.

Sakura had also noticed this as she tapped Neji in the shoulder. "Neji, where's Hinata-chan?"  
"Yea she's not in the classroom..." Tayuya added. Neji sighed. "I don't know she wouldn't answer her phone...I do hope she's alright."

The bell ringed which meant that it was time to start class, Iruka walked in and faced his students. "Good morning students..." he said as he bowed. His students rosed up (except Kenji) and bowed right back at him. Iruka then took out his pad and began taking role-call.

He looked at the desks and marked those who were present, his eyes stopped at a familiar table with two empty seats.  
"Hinata's absent again...this is the second time." Iruka says as he marks her off. He then looks at Hinari "Hinari do you know if Hinata's ok, she's been gone for two days. She was barley never absent.."

Hinari remains quiet as she starts to think._ 'Hikaru's now making sure she doesn't come to school, he's starting to shut her off from the world like before! Why why can't I tell Iruka-sensei all that Hikaru's doing to her and all that Kenji's doing to me. WHY!?'_

Hinari was too angry with herself that she shut her eyes and clentched her fists. Then she felt a hand touch hers and it gripped it hard...she knew who it belonged to so she looked at Iruka and smiled. "Hinata? o-oh she's sick, she got a terrible flu so she's at home.." she lies to Iruka-sensei.

Iruka-sensei had a little doubt then shook it off, trusting Hinari in knowing that she had never once lied to him. "Oh, I hope she gets better soon..." he then turns toward the board and starts with class.

Just then the door slids open and insted of seeing the shy girl, everyone's shock to only see Hikaru walk in..by himself. Naruto and the others watched him closely as he greeted Iruka and made his way to his seat. Hinari glared at him wondering why didn't her sister come with him.

Hikaru, knowing that someone was glaring at him looked at Hinari and simply smirked. Hinari fists were cluntched into balls as she was telling herself to calm down._ 'Calm down Hinari...don't explode, remember your in a class...' _she told her mind that.

*****(Meanwhile)*****

While Hikaru was in class along with her other friends, Hinata herself had to stay behind and clean the apartment, she broomed, mopped, brushed, dusted, and scrubbed...and she did all of this with tears running down her eyes.

_Flashback_

_"H-Hikaru-sama...are you ready to leave?" Hinata asks him already dressed. Hikaru looks at her with disgust. "And where do you think your going dressed like that?" he asked coldly, making Hinata flinch._

_"U-Um...I was thinking a-about going to s-school..." she said nervously, Hikaru walks up to her and lifts her face up. "And were you really planning on leaving this apartment like shit? Who's paying for this damn apartment in the first place!? The least you can do is keep it clean like the typical lady you are!?" he yelled at her._

_"H-Hai...H-H-Hikaru-sama...I a-apologize, I-I'll go and get c-changed..." she said as tears streamed down her face. Since Hikaru doesn't allow her to change in privacy, she removes her school uniform infront of him and fold it neatly and puts it in her closet. As she starts to make her way towards her dresser, she feels Hikaru wrapp his arms around her._

_"You are so beautiful Hinata..." he says lustfully. Hinata doesn't respond back as she's already used to this kind of events. Hikaru turns her around and caress her cheek. "Finish with the apartment then come to school." He tells her, Hinata knows that what he's saying isn't optional but obligational._

_"Hai...Hikaru-sama" Hikaru then leans in and kissess her 'passionatly', after a few minutes he breaks away and leaves the apartment. Hinata stands there wordless and then resumes with getting her clothes._

_End of Flashback._

After Hinata finishes cleaning the apartment, she cries in the bathroom as she cleanses her body. "It's always the same...I hate this! I don't want this..." she says to herself as she wrapps a towel around herself and looks herself in the mirror.

"To you..I'm ugly. " she says softly as she removes her cap and her 'seemingly' long hair comes down. "You hate girls with short hair...s-so you make m-me where extensions..so I w-won't look like a guy." Hinata says as she touches her 'long' hair.

Then a happy memory comes to her head, that for the first time in weeks since Hikaru arrived has brought a smile to her face.  
_'Hinata...I love you just the way you are, you don't have to wear fake hair to impress me!'  
'To be honest I think you look cuter with short hair!'_ Naruto's words brought tears to her eyes as she wishes that the blonde was with her, was there to wrapp his arms around her, to make her feel protected.

But the truth is...he wasn't and he never will be. He must hate her guts by now, after all she broke up with him. She wouldn't be surprised if he never spoke to her again. "Demo...I-I can't h-help but feel this w-way. I miss y-you so much N-Naruto..."

Hinata then gets out of the bathroom, and puts on her school uniform. She know's that she'll have to explain to Iruka-sensei why she had been absent for two days.  
"I m-might as w-well go..." she said as she grabbed her books and walked out of the apartment, and slowly started making her way towards the school.

_'No matter how sad or angry I get...this is reality and...life just continues.' _

**Hello everyone!, If you all are still reading with me I apreciate your pacients (I'm not sure If I spelled that work, oh well) anyone I hope you all continue to read and don't forget to leave me your comments.**

**I did this chapter today and I wasn't too inspirational like I normally am, so If this chapter is crappy or doesn't flow please let me know and I won't hesitate to change/re edit/etc.**

**Thank you all! ^_^**


	4. With friends like these

**The Hyuga Twins: Our Promise**

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: You guys already know the deal...Naruto does not belong to me.**

**NOTE: This is the second part of the story: The Hyuga twins of Konoha Leaf, this part of the stories goes about Hinari and Hinata's lives with their fiance's living now in Konoha. There's going to be slight limes in this part of the series. (My first attempt at Lime...how embaressing...(^/~/^)**

**And on to the new story! (I apologize for any Grammer errors)**

**xoxoxo**

**Chapter 4: **With friends like these...

Hinari was walking around the village on a Friday afternoon, she had a serious look in her face and her body aura read 'leave me the hell alone'. Hinari was in pain and was angry.  
_'Why...why can't I beat that Kenji up? Why can't I do to him everything he has done to me?'_

Hinari was too busy in her thoughts that she didn't pay attention to her name being called.  
"Hinari-chan!" Hinari flinched as she turned around to see Tenten and Ino smiling at her, her eyes went teary as all she could do was run into their arms.

Ino and Tenten were caught off-gaurd, Hinari was always so strong-minded and brave that this was the first time they had seen her...so lost. They wrapped their arms around their friend and patted her back and rubbed her hair.

"There, there..." Ino tells her soothingly.  
"Everythings going to be alright..." Tenten added.

After a few moments of tears, and kind words, Hinari pulled away and smiled. "Thanks Ino-chan, Tenten-chan..."  
"Hey I got an idea!" Ino said with a bright smile.  
"Why don't we have a girls night, we'll call Hinata-chan over and we all can just sleep over at my house, watch movies, eat ice cream, the works!" Hinari admits she really likes the idea, it would be nice if she got away from Kenji, the same for Hinata...

"I agree let's do it!" Hinari added.

"Alright, I'll contact Sakura-chan and have her bring HInata-chan over!" Ino then calls Sakura's number.  
"And I'll go and contact Tayuya-chan as well..." Hinari was grateful for what Ino and Tenten were trying to do for her...she's glad to at least have some happiness in her hell.

*****(Meanwhile)*****

"Dinner better be ready when I come home tonight, understand?" Hikaru says as he grabs the keys of the apartment. "Hai Hikaru-sama..." Hinata said as she watched him leave the apartment but not before closing the door.

Hinata was tired of the same routine, wake up, make Hikaru breakfest, clean, make Hikaru lunch, do whatever Hikaru wants her to do, and make dinner...she had no life anymore!  
Suddenly Hinata heard her cellphone ring, she walks up to it and looks at the caller ID and is surprised to see Sakura's name on it.

"S-Sakura-chan...?" Hinata said as she reaponded the phone.  
"Hinata-chan, the girls are having a sleep over at Ino's place. You comming?" Sakura's voice asked her.  
"I-Iie..Sakura-chan, I ca-can't leave the apartment, H-Hikaru-sama locked me i-in. Is s-sister going to there...?" she asked.

"Yes, Hinari going..." Sakura voice had now contained sadness.  
"G-Good, she needs t-time away from K-Kenji-sama...you g-guys go and e-enjoy yourselves..." Hinata exclaims trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

"If you say so..." She said and both friends said goodbye and then hunged up.

Back at Sakura's place Sakura hanged up the phone and looked at Tobi who was next to her. "Is mommy coming to the party?" he asked, Sakura smiled softly as she shook her head. "Her damn fiancee locked her in the apartment, she can't leave..." Tobi's eyes got teary "It's not fair! I miss mommy, I never see her anymore! I want to see her!"

Sakura wipes the tears on her eyes as she rubbs Tobi hair. "I know, I miss her too. But what can we do?" She asked and then her eyes widened. "That's it!" She takes Tobi by the hand. "Come on!"

"Huh? Where are we going Sakura?" Tobi asks the tall pink-haired girl. Sakura look at him and smiles. "We're going to see your mother..." Tobi's questionable look turned into a hapy grinn.

*****(Back with Hinari, Ino, and Tenten)*****

"I just recieved a text from Sakura.." Ino says.  
HInari walks up to her "What does it say?" she asks.  
"Is Hinata-chan comming?" Tenten adds. Ino's face saddens "She says that she and Tayuya are comming, but Hinata can't because Hikaru locked her in their apartment..."

Hinari wasn't surprised...she knew that Hikaru wants Hinata all to himself. "It's not surprising..." she said as she starts to walk away.  
"Hinari-chan!" Ino and Tenten run up to her. "Don't be sad Hinari-chan!" Tenten tells her as she puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find something, honest" Ino says honestly.  
"Hinari-chan!" The three girls turn to see Sakura, Tayuya, and Tobi running up to them.

"Sakura-chan!"

"We have a plan..." Tayuya adds. Hinari and Tenten look at one another. "What kind of plan?"

"Follow us!" Sakura says as she, Tayuya, and Tobi lead the way.

They then ended up in Hinata's apartment. Hinari then walked up "Ok then..." she breathed in slowly and then as loud as she could she yelled out. "HINATAAAAA!" they were recieveing a few glances. The window opened and Hinata walked out, her eyes widened when she saw her friends.

"S-Sister, Sakura-chan, T-Tayu-chan" Hinata said as she walked out of the window and stood carefully on the roof. "W-What are y-you all d-doing here?" she asked.

"What do you mean why're we here?" Hinari said happily.  
"We're here to pick you up for the slumber party!" Tenten added.  
"It won't be the same without you, Hinata-chan!" Sakura added.

Water was forming in Hinata's eyes. _'They..came here, for me..Everyone...'  
_"B-But I c-can't leave, I-Im locked i-in..." she stated. Her friends looked at one another. "What now?" Tayuya asked.

"We need to find a way to get Hinata down.." Hinari explains. Ino closes her eyes and starts to think, then she snapps her fingers. "Got it!, I have an idea. wait here!" with that she leaves quickly.

"I-Ino-chan...where is s-she going?" Hinata asks herself as she see's Ino's image disapper.

*****(Meanwhileal)*****

In a cafe in the village Hikaru and Kenji were drinking coffee  
"So I left Hinari there in the apartment, knowing her I bet she's probably hanging with her sexy friends." Kenji said as he grinned. "And how about little Hinata?" he asked Hikaru.

"She's in the apartment, probably doing chores..." Hikaru said motionless as he continues to look through his cell phone.

"Hehe, so you locked her in again huh?, Man your way to into it." Kenji said as the waiter starts approching.  
"Oh, and your not?" Hikaru added as the waiter makes it to their table.

"Um, do you need anything else?" Kenji smirks at the girl. "Actually I do, I seem to have forgotten the address to my house, I know where it is and I don't want to take a cab and not know my address. Can you help me out?" he said with a wink.

The girl blushed as she nodded. "Y-Yes of course, I-Im out in 10 minutes, I'll take you!" she said as she quickly left. Kenji smriked as he looked at Hikaru.

"Looks like I'm going to get laid today..."

"You have to stop hitting on every girl you meet, is screwing girls really that important?" Hikaru asked. "C'mon Hikaru, lighten up I'm just living my life to the fulliest before I commit myself to Hinari. Although I love Hinari, she's like my special prize since she's a virgin, I want to get her specially. These girls here are my screw friends" he says describingly.

"Screw friends...I see" Hikaru adds as he takes a sip out of his coffee. "How about you and Hinata, have you done anything?"

"I'm not too focused in those types of things, she only does what I tell her too." Hikaru explains as he closes his phone. "She knows that if she disobeys me, then things will get ugly for her...Hinata is mine and she only has to follow my rules." Kenji grinns "Heheh, yep I agree with you on that!"

*****(Back to the Girls)*****

"There's Ino!" yelled Tenten as the girls looked to see Ino and..Kiba? They also saw Akamaru. Hinari felt her heart skip a beat 'Oh no...Kiba's here, why out of all times is he here?' she thought as she tried to avoid eye-contact.

"Guys, I brought Kiba and Akamaru..they should be able to help us." Ino tells the girls. Kiba grinns at the girls "Yea, don't worry I'll get Hinata-chan down!" as soon as his eyes met Hinari's his smile went away.

Both stared at each other in what to them felt like eternity. _'What's he doing? Why isn't he removing his eyes?' _Hinari thought nervously until she quickly faced towards the apartment and looked up at Hinata.

Hinata stared at her sister eyes and her eyes saddened. '_Sister..I know that you feel lonely and miserable too..'_ she thinks as she sees Kiba and Akamaru walk up. "Hinata-chan!, Jump down and I'll catch you!" Kiba tells her honestly as Akamaru barks and waggs his tail.

"B-But..it's t-too high u-up..." Hinata says nervously as she starts to back away into her apartment. "Hinata-chan please!" Sakura yells at her. "We really want you at our party!" Ino adds.

"Hinata please trust us!" Tayuya added.  
"Mommy!" Tobi yelled as his eyes had tears running down his cheeks. Hinata also had tiny tears dripping from her eyes. "E-Everyone..." she takes a deep breath 'Here goes...' she then jumps as high as she could and in seconds she was in Kiba's arms.

"Told you I would catch you Hinata-chan..." Hinata turned to see Kiba smiling at her, she gave him a small smile and thanked him. Once she had gotten off of Akamaru's back and her feet touched the floor she was pulled in a bear hug.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura yelled as she nuzzled her cheeks. "We're soo glad that we get to hold you!" Tayuya added as she nuzzled her other cheek. "Um...g-guys i'm s-sorry..." Hinata added as she smiled softly.

Hinari watched Hinata as she felt her eyes water a bit but she wiped them away and smiled brightly. "That's how I like to see her...smiling like always." she whispered quietly, Kiba having overheard her looked at her as he turned and started to make his way away from the scene. No one noticed him leave since they were focused on Hinata.

"Heh, Hinari hasn't changed one bit...but she seems more concerned for Hinata-chan then herself. Why is that?" Kiba said to himself as he rubbed his head. "Man I dont know, how about you Akamaru?" his only reply was a lick and a happily bark. "Nice advice Akamaru..." Kiba added as he rubbed his salived cheek.

***(Meanwhile)***

"Urg I can't take this anymore, I'm gonna die!" Naruto complained as he sat up and looked at his pals. "We've been here for 30 freaking minutes straight if I have to look at another white puffy thing I'm gonna kill myself!"

"Naruto, you wouldn't understand the thought of becoming one with the sky." Shikamaru added as he sighed.

"Shikamaru I have no idea how can you stay so calm in watching clouds you dont look bored at all.." Shino added as he to seem to have gotten bored at cloud watching.

Shikamaru having sighed once more sat up "You guys are so wierd, man this is why I envy clouds.." After a few minutes of silence Choji had also sat up and looked at his friends. "Do you guys think that the reason why we're so bored is because the girls arent here with us." he mentioned.

"You could be right..." Sasuke added, and everyone else nodded.

"Well we wont be able to see them for a while..." they turned to see Kiba walking up to them. "Hey Kiba..." Shino greeted.

"What do you mean that we wont be able to see the girls for a while?" Naruto asked.

"The girls wanted me to help them get Hinata down, basically their having a sleep over and they wanted to invite Hinari and Hinata to I guess...cheer them up." he said to them.

"Hey I just got an idea!" Everyone looked at Choji.

"What idea exactly?" Neji asked getting a bad feeling. Everyone got a bad feeling when Choji gave them an evil smirk.

**Well this is chapter 4, I'm not gonna lie I've had a huge writers block and did not know what to write next, so if you guys will give me some suggesstions on what to put on to help make my chapter longer I would appreciate it.**

**I do hope that this chapter pleases some of you readers. And I would like to thank anyone who has been patient with me it means alot.**

**See you all in chapter 5**


End file.
